Actitud
by algodemiquehabiaolvidado
Summary: Tantos hombres... tantos errores. Una mujer sale para mejorar sus probabilidades. Sakura Haruno realiza un cambio de imagen. No más minis abraza-muslos, ni tacones de kilometros de alto, o insinuaciones a chicos que no están disponibles a largo plazo. ¿Hombres? Fuera de la foto. Al margen. Por dos malditos años Entonces lo conoce... Sasuke Uchiha / ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

Precarios tacones altos, minifalda cadera-jinete, top tubo de satén blanco, más como una curita que algo que realmente la tapara, y gigantescos aros dorados en un set de tres piezas por oreja.

Hmm…

Labial, bastante rojo, bastante atrevido, bastante suave para hacer la portada de la revista Hustler.

Sakura se retorció, evaluándose, después golpeó su trasero. La falda encajaba como salchicha envuelta.

Perfecto.

Revoleó su largo cabello rosado, rudamente sujeto de un lado, como una yegua pura sangre, mientras que del lado izquierdo caía sobre su hombro desnudo.

Enderezando bastante su top para levantarlo y exhibir el brillante diamante en su ombligo, estaba lista para la batalla.

Casi.

Echó un vistazo al revoltijo de frascos, botellas, y cepillos desordenados en el mostrador del baño y eligió una esencia que olería sospechosamente como sexo en una botella. Se empapó en eso.

Hecho.

Tomo un suéter, su desmesurado bolso negro, y se dirigió a la puerta dando zancadas.

Sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo.

Con la mano en el picaporte, se detuvo, cerrando su sombra-moca de párpados. Muy de moda, muy publicitado, tomó una tranquilizadora respiración. Si no tomaba el control, y guardaba eso, esta noche no sería para nada divertida. Arruinaría todo. Preliminares, persistente, anticipación nerviosa, eso es lo que era más o menos.

Él le enseñaba todo sobre eso. Oh, sí…

Con una privada y malvada sonrisa, salió exageradamente.

Esta noche era su turno de jugar a la maestra, e intentar disfrutar la clase.

No podía esperar.

Sakura sabía que él, junto con cada hombre en la habitación, la había visto al segundo que caminó dentro del exclusivo restaurante. Una audiencia. Justo lo que quería. Para pararlos, colocó su mano en su cadera, recorrió la habitación con una audaz sonrisa. Finalmente, estableció su mirada en el misterioso y guapo hombre sentado en la mejor mesa de la habitación.

Y su cita.

Perfecto.

Él levanto la vista y sus miradas se entrelazaron. Estaba muy lejos para ver si él palidecía tanto, ¡el bastardo!, pero estaba bastante segura que sus manos temblaban un poco cuando alzo su copa de vino hacia su boca.

Vino tinto. ¡Excelente!

Resistiendo el impulso de patear el suelo a lo embestida de toro, le dio su suéter al maître como si éste estuviera embobado, y se paseó atravesando la habitación.

Oyó el silbido de una mesa cercana, lo ignoró. Había aprendido la melodía de los silbidos a los trece años, si no lo hubiera hecho sería sorda como una roca.

Se frenó frente a la mesa.

Hola, Sasori- dijo, haciendo lo posible para ronronear como un tigre de meses de edad-. Qué lujo encontrarte aquí.

Hola, nena.- Él lanzó su servilleta en la mesa, inclinó su silla atrás y, una vez más, le dio una ardiente ojeada.

El chico era frío como un vidrio en invierno, y guapo como un pecado de medianoche. ¡Demonios! Su estómago daba tumbos. Lujuria o ira, no estaba segura, pero apostaba a la ira.

¿Vas a presentarnos? – Ella inclinó una mirada a su rubia hermosa y, obviamente, desconcertada compañera de cena.

Él le dio una blanca y ardiente sonrisa que la había atraído en primer lugar. El hombre podía ser un bastardo, pero tenía unos dientes geniales.

Sakura, cariño, ¿realmente piensas que eso sería inteligente?

Probablemente no. – Levanto la copa de vino de él, tomó un sorbo-. –pero inteligente no es exactamente lo que he sido estos últimos pocos meses. Estaba muy preocupada con esto.- Levantó la copa, sonrió, y se la derramó en la entrepierna.

¡Jes… Sakura!

Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, le tiró la cena de su novia en la cabeza.

Pero tengo una inteligencia realmente rápida cuando descubro a la esposa y dos hijos que tienes escondidos cruzando la frontera Canadiense.

Él salto sobre sus pies, balbuceando, y limpiando con impotencia el cremoso caos en su rostro con la servilleta. La rubia marmolada estaba como mármol en su asiento.

Tú, estúpida…- comenzó él.

¿…perra? – terminó Sakura dulcemente. Recogió un poco de la cena de su mentón, mientras se aseguraba que su voz se oyera por todo el elegante restaurante-. Mejor una perra, amante, que una escoria que se alimente del fondo engañando como tú.

Se alejó, volteándose una última vez para darle a él y al resto de la habitación una empalagosa sonrisa.

Oh, ¿Y te dije que terminamos?

¡Por kami! ¡No lo hiciste! – Ino miró fijamente a Sakura, ensanchando los ojos.

Lo hice. Y se sintió bien, mujer… realmente bien.- Inclinó su cabeza atrás en el sofá, cerrando los ojos, y apretando el botón de replay. Animada de nuevo, así es como se sentía.

Había desaprovechado seis meses de su vida en Sasori, hasta que su esposa llamó y la puso al corriente de sus aventuras amorosas, de la que era una en una cadena. Se sentía como sucia sobre la infidelidad que le había causado a la próximamente ex esposa de Sasori y sus hijos. Había hecho su parte de citas erradas, pero hasta ahora, haber sido engañada por un hombre casado no estaba entre ellos.

Chica, me hubiera gustado estar ahí.- Sakura tomó un sorbo de su café- Pura, Sakura, vive y sin censura.

Sakura resbaló una sonrisa un poco engreída.

Sí, pura Sakura- hizo eco y trató de sofocar el difícil sentimiento de si la descripción era apropiada, pero no complementaria.

Ino ladeó la cabeza.

¿No tienes segundos pensamientos? El chico era un gusano.

Ese es el problema, Ino. Era un gusano, y caí por él. No dice mucho para mi opinión.

Todos cometemos errores.

Cierto. Sólo que yo cometí un millón más que el resto de mi sexo.- Se levanto del sofá, tiró su minifalda hacia abajo, tristemente confusa-¿Qué soy, de todas formas? ¿Alguna superficial incompleta mujer, sentenciada a caer por perdedores y pedazos de sin-cerebro? ¿Algún tipo de chica idiota?

Ino tiró de las hebras de su cabello, con un silencio de mal agüero.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada.

Tú no discutes conmigo.

No eres una idiota, y lo sabes, pero…

Le frunció el ceño a su amiga y compañera.

¿Pero…?

Eres un poco impulsiva una y otra vez. Tú sabes. Una tonta corriendo donde los ángeles temen pisar.

Piensas que soy una tonta.

No, eso no era lo que trataba de decir.- Puso su tasa sobre la mesa de café-. Tú solo eres… impulsiva a veces, o quizás valiente. No lo sé. Tu corazón es como la liebre y tu cabeza como la tortuga.- Arrugó la nariz como si la mala analogía causara una obstrucción-. Oh, tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

Sí, lo sé, y odio eso, lo odio.- Mala analogía o no, Ino estaba muerta. Sakura caminó. Caminó un poco más-. Y me estoy enfermando y cansando de ser del tipo de persona carro-adelante-de-los-caballos. Tengo veinticuatro años. Debería saberlo mejor.

¿Tipo de persona de un carro-delante-de-los-caballos?- pregunto Ino, claramente no entiendo eso.

Enamorarse antes de gustar.

Lujuria me gusta más. Ves un chico lindo, el chico lindo te ve, dinamita en las bragas, y tú fuera de las carreras.

Usamos un cliché más en esta conversación, y voy a tener que volver a mi tipo de palabras distintivas.- Frunció el ceño.

Ino rió con nerviosismo.

Pero tienes razón. Y eso tiene que parar. No más carreras. No más chicos. Lo que necesito es… virginalizarme.

¿Disculpa?

Limpiar mi comportamiento. Cambiar mi aspecto. Cultivar una completamente nueva actitud y abandonar el sexo.- No le gustaba lo de la última idea, pero estaba desesperada.

Déjame respirar- Resopló Ino

No crees que pueda hacerlo.- Sakura atoró su mandíbula.

Creo que puedes consumirte intentándolo.


	2. Chapter 2

Creo que puedes consumirte intentándolo.- La sonrisa de Ino era malvada-. Te gusta el sexo. Mucho. Y me has dicho que no puedes decir "no, gracias" a algún ardiente chico con la velocidad apropiada, obedientemente erecto detrás de jeans ajustados.- Contorneó sus pestañas-. No lo creo.

Me haces sonar como una adicta al sexo.- Ahora Sakura estaba seriamente perturbada. Quizás lo era. No-. Todavía no he hecho m camino a través del equipo de béisbol.

Ni siquiera cerca, pero vas a caer del vagón del celibato de vez en cuando. Y sales mucho. Demonios, el teléfono nunca para de sonar por aquí.

Salgo mucho, y pienso poco.- Sakura sacudió la cabeza, y el gancho saltó de su torrente de cabello dejándolo caer.- Bien, quizás exageré a propósito el atuendo por la ocasión de la noche, pero la verdad lo he intentado demasiado. Agotadoras cosas como esta.- Se arrancó el ajustado top-. Y estos.- Pateó de a uno y abandonó los tacones. Los refugió bajo el sofá-. Me veo como una de esas rubias tontas en un calendario de estación de servicio.

Un poco, uh, ostentosa, pero esa eres sólo tú, Sakura. Es quien eres.

¿Ostentosa?

¡Eso es!- Sakura miro fijamente a su amiga, como si estuviera iluminada, ya que hasta ahora había sido peligrosamente una cabeza hueca-. Falsa publicidad, ese es mi problema. El paquete que he estado presentando está diseñado para pescar los chicos malos, completamente desorientador.

¿Desorientador?

Sumemos a eso mi truco de caer por caras guapas con perfectas sonrisas de comerciales de chicles, y aparece un perdedor todo el tiempo.

Entonces te gustan los chicos lindos. ¿Ese es un crimen?

Si siempre espero encontrar un buen y tranquilo contador o plomero, eso es.

¿Así que ahora quieres un sucio plomero?

Absolutamente. Seguro, sano y serio como un pastor.- Sakura estaba enardecida. Debería haber visto eso antes. Sabía exactamente que tenía que hacer-. Tengo que renovar y reempacar.

Ino le dio una mirada incómoda.

No empieces, Sakura…

Sakura la ignoró, rodeó el sofá, y le dio un golpecito a su mentón.

Primer paso. Evitar la tentación. Segundo paso. Re- virginalizar.

Ino le disparó una mirada, alarmada.

Dios, no estás hablando de una cirugía, ¿lo estás?

Por supuesto que no.- Parpadeo-. ¿Puedo hacer eso?

¡Sakura!

Bien, bien. No, no hablo de cirugía, hablo de actitud. Necesito una transformación. Necesito lucir como la seria persona no absurda que intento ser.

No la ropa, por favor- suplicó Ino-, eres la única mujer que conozco que usa su ropa como arma. No creo poder hacer otra de tus cruzadas de armario.

Esto no es "otro" nada. Hablo en serio. Necesito cambiar la forma en que me veo y pienso. Dejar al exterior reflejar el interior. Para hacerlo, voy a vestir informal, profundamente y dejar las carreras de citas fuera.- Tomó un profundo, profundo respiro-. Y quedarme célibe hasta arreglarme y poder ver más allá del paquete-de-seis-abdominales, sonrisas de perlas blancas que dicen duerme conmigo, a las cosas reales.

¿Cuál es?

Un buen chico, uno encantador, que trabaje duro, sea honesto, estable como un sencillo granjero. Un chico con manos callosas y corazón suave quie quiera una pareja para siempre como… como un ganso de Canadá.

¿Un ganso de Canadá?

Exactamente.

Ino suspiró y frotó su sien.

¿Hay algún vino aquí? Necesito un trago.

Hazlo tú misma.

Ella se detuvo, recogió sus tacones altos, colgados de sus dedos, y sonrió.

¿Yo? Nunca toco las cosas.

Sasuke Uchiha caminó por el pasillo del cine Neo, golpeando el periódico contra su muslo. Hizo caso omiso de los trabajadores instalando los asientos en su teatro pronto-a-ser-abierto y se dirigió a la oficina detrás de la taquilla en el vestíbulo.

Algo seriamente semejante a la preocupación se hincó en sus entrañas.

Necesitaba algo a la moda, sin quebrar la promoción y lo necesitaba lo antes posible. Encerrar los derechos de pantalla para _No amigos en absoluto_, lo que sucitaba más interés y lo más hablado de la comedia para golpear el escenario del cine independiente en años, no significaba nada si no conseguía correr la voz. No amigos en absoluto era una carga de asientos de éxito seguro, y el cine Neo necesitaba cada dólar que pudiera arrastrar. Demonios, su préstamo tenía más términos y condiciones que el acuerdo prenupcial de un multimillonario paranoico. Necesitaba multitudes, y lo necesitaba desde el primer día.

Puso el pedazo de papel que contenía el número de Sakura Inc. sobre el escritorio. Hinata, su asistente, le había dado el número esta mañana. En waveside Bay, al parecer, esta persona, Sakura era para publicidad y relaciones públicas. Mejor que lo sea.

Marcó y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla.

Sakura Ink. Habla Ino. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

Puede, si me pasa con Sakura Haruno. Soy el propietario de Cine Neo, la nueva sala de cine en la ciudad. Me gustaría hablar con ella acerca de hacer la promoción de nuestra apertura.

Sakura está fuera ahora. Algo sobre un nuevo pájaro, pero puedo programarle una cita con ella.

¿Pájaro?

La mujer, Ino, se echó a reír.

Sí, ella se ha apuntado para la observación de aves, pero no se preocupe, no va a durar.

No estaba preocupado, sólo estaba tratando de imaginar a un observador de aves haciendo sus relaciones públicas.

Bien, ¿qué hay de las tres y media? – continuó la mujer-. Allí lo he marcado abajo.- Sonaba como si acababa de terminar de hacer una copia del libro de kells-. Cine neo en la calle front, ¿verdad? Vaya, la otra línea, me tengo que ir.

Clic.

Sasuke retiró el teléfono de su oreja y se quedó mirándolo. Un observador de aves y una cabeza de chorlito. Realmente le daba confianza a un hombre.

A las tres y veinte Sakura estaba fuera del teatro mirando la marquesina casi terminada, los toques de la decoración en las anchas puertas delanteras. Agradable. Quien quiera que este tipo Sasuke fuera, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Waveside Bay necesitaba una sala de cine, y como un proyecto, sería divertido trabajar. Más divertido que sus cosas actuales: una franquicia de neumáticos y una tienda de descuentos de alfombra.

No es que estuviera divirtiéndose estos días. Era una mujer seria con una agenda seria, azotando su magullada mente, poniéndola en forma para ser una buena chica. Había sido una mujer reestructurada durante meses; ni citas, ni tentaciones. Sólo veintiún meses, dos días y quince horas para irse. Pero oye, ¿Quién lo estaba contando?

Hizo un control sobre su actual meta – conseguir esta cuenta- y abrió la puerta. Entro en el teatro, con firmeza de carácter, una mujer de negocios sin tontería alguna que habría hecho a Joan Crawford temblar en sus plataformas.

Una mujer decidida a hacer una venta.


	3. Chapter 3

Hizo un control sobre su actual meta – conseguir esta cuenta- y abrió la puerta. Entro en el teatro, con firmeza de carácter, una mujer de negocios sin tontería alguna que habría hecho a Joan Crawford temblar en sus plataformas.

Una mujer decidida a hacer una venta.

¿Sasuke?- llamó Hinata en la oscuridad de la sala poco iluminada-. ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Sí?- Sasuke luchó con el sillón defectuoso y lo saco al pasillo para que el instalador lo sustituyera, un capricho de un trabajo que no había tenido la intención de hacer, sobre todo, sin las luces del techo completas.

Iba a decirle a Hinata que subiera las luces cuando agregó:

-Sakura Haruno está aquí.

-Ya voy.-Hizo un par de notas mentales de cosas por hacer, dio media vuelta y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia su oficina.

Una mujer se acercaba por el pasillo a su encuentro. Estrechó la mano con la fuerza de un político fresco de solitario.

-Sakura Haruno, de Sakura Ink –dijo-. Es un placer conocerlo.

Él le tomó la mano, no pudo distinguir la cara, sólo el halo de cabello brillando como ascuas encendidas contra la luz proveniente de las puertas del teatro todavía abiertas detrás de ella.

-Encantado de conocerte- murmuró, sin soltarle la mano. ¿O era que ella aún sostenía la suya? De cualquier manera, estaban trabados, su sacudida de mano tenía el suficiente entusiasmo como para hacer salir petróleo. Entrecerró los ojos para tener un mejor vistazo de su cara-. ¿Mi oficina?- Hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo-. Por lo menos tendremos luz allí.

Ella le soltó la mano.

Guíame.

En el vestíbulo iluminado, Sakura se giró, componiendo su sonrisa corporativa, y… se quedó con la boca abierta.

Sasuke Uchiha era el pecado en carne y huesos.

Alto, moreno y terriblemente guapo. _Maldición._

Tentación. Un imán de mujeres si es que alguna vez vio uno.

_Oh, no…._

Su estómago se revolvió y su mente quedó cubierta de nieve. Obviamente, la Diosa de todas las cosas virginales estaba dándole una prueba. ¿Por qué si no iba a presentarle dos metros de material de hombre de póster que olía a almizcle y menta?

_Oh, no…_

Su cuello se puso caliente y más caliente.

En ebullición. Si tuviera un abanico estaría trabajando lo suficientemente fuerte para enfriar el condado vecino. Él tenía ojos negros… ¡a ella le encantaban los ojos negros!

Su estómago se hundió bajo el peso de las mariposas. ¿Y ahora qué? No había estao dentro del margen olisqueándolo durante más de treinta segundos y sus rodillas eran fideos, eso sólo significaba problemas. Porque, en su caso, era una atracción instantánea muy, muy mala, seguida por un huracán de hormonas que sumergió su cabeza en aguas profundas y volvió lo que quedaba de su cerebro en una roca de sal. Su mirada cayó desde sus ojos verdes a sus vaqueros azules que encajaban muy bien en torno a todas las partes correctas de su cuerpo. ¿La tela sobre su cremallera estaba desgastada, suavemente blanqueada por lavar… y otras presiones? Se preguntó si él alguna vez… _Basta._

Ella levantó la mirada bruscamente. Se encontró con la suya.

El hombre la miraba como si fuera la mayor decepción en una vida repleta de ellas. ¿Nivel de interés? Punto cero y cayendo.

_Perfecto._ Comenzó a respirar de nuevo mientras decía una pequeña oración de agradecimiento al máximo poder de opciones de moda

Sasuke trató de apartar la mirada.

Error. Esto tenía que ser una broma. Una mala broma.

Sakura Haruno era la mujer más insulsa que había visto nunca, y estaba envuelta en suficiente tela de color beige para decorar las ventanas de una nueva subdivisión. Su fuerte no eran las mujeres que llevaban un montón de maquillaje, pero ésta podría utilizar un frasco o dos de algo. Cualquier cosa. ¡Y su pelo! A excepción de los pequeños rizos que luchaban con la correa y reflejaban la luz de la puerta abierta, se enroscaban lo suficientemente apretados como para causar daño cerebral. Interesante color, aunque, al igual que las cejas, una especia de color rosado, y…

Piel genial. Clara. Suave como la crema. Lo que la hacía ¿qué? Inclinó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente. Muy a principios de los veintitantos. Maldijo interiormente, primero Hinata, luego a sí mismo por estar de acuerdo con su sugerencia u con esta reunión. De ninguna manera podía esta remilgada tener la experiencia que necesitaba. Estaba abriendo un teatro, por el amor de Dios, no un maldito convento. Y qué demonios era ese olor que llevaba. Le recordaba a esas cosas de bolsitas de lavanda que su abuela ponía en su armario de la ropa.

-¿Sr. Uchiha?- Ella le frunció el ceño.

- Aquí- murmuró, y señalo su oficina. Una vez detrás de su escritorio planeaba deshacerse de ella, lo más rápidamente posible-. Tome asiento- dijo.

Se sentó, los metros de tela de su falda cubriendo la silla hasta el suelo. No cruzó las piernas, solo las ladeó y metió los pies debajo de la silla como si fuera la fea del baile de la escuela.

Tobillos sorprendentemente delgados.

Apoyó un amplio portafolio contra su silla y volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa sincera y brillante, el tipo que venía con sueños y grandes esperanzas.

Sasuke se sentó, juntó los dedos y se tocó la barbilla. Si iba a frustrar esas grandes esperanzas, mejor hacerlo de una vez.

-¿Exactamente qué tipo de trabajo ha hecho usted, señorita Haruno?

-Un poco de todo- dijo, moviéndose hacia adelante en su silla. La acción dando un breve atisbo de pechos reales en su camisa almidonada. Interesante. Probablemente malditamente exuberante.

-¿Cómo…?- Se pinchó, sorprendido de estar tan concentrado en su territorio topográfico camuflado.

- Tengo muestras en mi portafolio. Pero lo que importa es lo que quiere y si Sakura Ink puede ayudarlo. ¿Puede decirme algo sobre el Cine Neo? ¿Sus planes para Waveside Bay? ¿Este es su primer teatro?

- No, este es mi sexto. Los otros cinco están ubicados en pequeñas y medianas ciudades de Washington y Oregon. Pero…

- ¡Eso es realmente impresionante!- Sus ojos verdes se abrieron, y sus cejas rosadas se alzaron-. ¿Y ha usado un anunciante y una firma de relaciones públicas local para todas aquellas aperturas?

- Por lo general, funciona de esa manera.

Se estaba poniendo fuera de pista.

Eso en sí mismo son buenas relaciones públicas. Las pequeñas comunidades tienden a apoyar a los suyos.

- Uh-huh. Tiendo a pensar que sí, pero mire, Señorita Haruno…

Sakura, por favor,

Por supuesto.- Sasuke se rascó el cuello, tomando una profunda respiración. Quería que dejara de mirarlo como un hambriento pájaro expectante. Y más que eso deseó no estar repentinamente intrigado por qué clase de cuerpo podría estar bajo la tienda de campaña que llevaba. Demasiado trabajo. No suficiente sexo, decidió, teniq que ser eso, si estaba pensando en la señorita sentada delante de él como material ded dormitorio. Demonios, ella era la mujer menos apetecible que había visto nunca. Y teniendo en cuenta eso, mejor sería terminar con esto. Mire, Sakura, esta apertura es crucial. Tengo mucho dependiendo de ello.- _Incluyendo a un hermano con una soga económica alrededor de mi cuello_-. Necesito a alguien con mucha experiencia. Necesito grandes cosas, cosas que le permita a la gente saber que el Cine Neo no es una sala de cine independiente de segunda que muestra basura artística que no va a volar en las pantallas grandes.- La miro fijamente-. Para ser honesto, no parece alguien que pueda hacer eso.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Tenía su pálida cara de repente no tan pálida, dijo:

¿Qué parezco?

Como alguien que probablemente hace un gran trabajo en las campañas publicitarias de las tiendas de rosquillas y empresas de servicio de origen local.- Parecía un poco aturdida, se volvió una sobre oscura de color rosa. Piel fabulosa… Dios, es mejor que no se ponga a llorar. Era pésimo con mujeres llorando. Así que mejor darse prisa en salir pronto de aquí. Se puso de pie-. Pero gracias por venir a verme. Siento que las cosas no salieran bien.- Al ver que no decía nada, añadió-: ¿Está bien?

Eso creo.- Se puso de pie y lo miró a los ojos-. Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar si he sido insultada.

Ningún insulto concebido. Pero el escenario del teatro independiente se basa en una particular y muy voluble, presión demográfica: las personas que son inteligentes, jóvenes a la moda, supongo que dirías. Gente al día con las películas. Quieren algo nuevo, algo que no hubieran visto antes.- Hizo una pausa-. Tanto en la pantalla como en la promoción.- Sonrió, con suerte la sonrisa de un galán-. De alguna manera no creo que esa sea su escena.

Y ha decidido eso con sólo… mirarme.- Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, la incredulidad y el asombro batallando en sus brillantes ojos verdes-. Definitivamente he sido insultada.- Tomó su portafolio y lo apretó contra su pecho, lo miró como si fuera una cucaracha y ella un veterinario del ejército preparada para la acción.

Pero gracias por…- comenzó, con la intención de verla salir.

…Nada – Terminó-. Por lo menos no todavía. Pero no crea que se puede deshacer de mi tan fácilmente.

No creo…

- Obviamente, no. Si creyera, estaría pensando en cómo ofender a alguien de la propia comunidad.- Ella golpeó una mano contra el portafolio que sostenía contra su pecho-. En este caso moi. No está del todo bien que alguien de relaciones públicas golpee de su parte, sobre todo si las personas que enumeró están en una primera base de nombres de todas esas "tiendas de rosquillas y empresas de servicios" de los que se burló.- Apretó el portafolio fuertemente debajo del brazo y enganchó una especia de bolsa de abuela sobre su muñeca derecha. Sasuke tuvo la fugaz impresión de la reina de Inglaterra-. La gente de Waveside Bay no ve con buenos ojos eso del todo, si un cierto alguien decide darlo a conocer.

Esta usted amenazando…

Ella levanto la mano, continuando:

Para protegerlo del contragolpe de la ciudad, le voy a hacer un favor. Volveré en dos días, con la presentación en mano. Pero por ahora… adiós, señor Uchiha.- Salió y cerró la puerta no muy tranquilamente a sus espaldas.

La mandíbula de Sasuke colgó lo suficientemente bajo como para calentar su esternón. Como salían las llamadas de ventas, esta sin duda abría un nuevo camino. En primer lugar ella lo había chantajeado, luego lo había intimidado. Increíble. Debería estar infernalmente cabreado, en vez de eso, se sintió sonreír.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Bajo todo ese pelo apretado y metros de tela yacía el espíritu de un policía de calle. Tal vez el cuerpo de una mujer de verdad.

Sacudió la cabeza. Si tuviera tiempo, habría… pero no lo hizo. Regresó a su asiento detrás de su escritorio. Qué hora tuvo, no iba a desperdiciar dinero en alguien que parecía como salido de las páginas de una edición de 1950 del Ladies Home Journal. Pulsó una serie de números en el teléfono, se frotó la frente mientras esperaba que atendieran la llamada. Hudson Blaine le costaría a lo grande, pero una cosa era cierta, le daría al Cine Neo el tipo de promoción que necesita.

Sakura Haruno, la del traje desafortunado y aún más lamentable personalidad, era historia.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Ino? ¿Estás en casa?- gritó Sakura, cerró de golpe la puerta y echó su portafolios y el bolso sobre la silla más cercana.

Ino entró en el pasillo masticando un sándwich.

¡Como dicen en las películas…yo!

No me hables de las películas.- Sakura miró el sándwich de su compañera de piso, decidió que tenía hambre, y se dirigió a la cocina. Quería masticar algo, y si no podía ser esa boca inteligente, altanera, arrogante, bruta, condescendiente de Uchiha, quien era la pieza más sexy de la virilidad que había visto en años, se conformaría con embutidos. Y Dios, estaba caliente. De camino a la cocina, se quitó la chaqueta y camiseta, y se puso su sujetador flojo y su manta de seda. En la cocina empezó a buscar ingredientes para su sándwich.

¿Qué pasa?- Ino apareció con lo último de su sándwich en su boca-. Parece como si te hubieras pasado la tarde en el lado equivocado de una inspección fiscal.

Sakura untó mayonesa en su jamón y tomate, y sujetó las dos rebajadas de pan juntas con la fuerza suficiente para unirlas de por vida.

Una auditoría de impuestos sería un juego de niños en comparación con una reunión con Sasuke Uchiha.

Oh, bien, la cosita del cine Neo.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

Una llamada de ventas no es una "cosita". Es eh… una llamada de ventas, por el amor de Dios. Ya sabes, algo para pagar las cuentas, el seguro del auto, la hipoteca, ese tipo de inconvenientes.- Pensó firmemente en su agente financiero, ya que había comprado su casa el año pasado, tenía un profundo respeto por el flujo de caja y cierre de una venta. Sus padres la ayudaron a salir, tanto en la compra de la casa y consiguiendo empezar Sakura Ink, pero de eso dependía para cumplir sus obligaciones. Y hace algún tiempo no estuvo exactamente haciendo un trabajo excelente.

Antes de que hubiera dado una bofetada en el beige y ceñido cinturón de castidad, había perdido mucho tiempo persiguiendo a los chicos en vez de a los clientes. Y ese tipo de estupideces tenían una manera de presentarse en la línea inferior en negrita, y rojo febril. Asegurar la cuenta del Cine Neo expiaría muchos pecados pasados.

Lo siento. Sabes que no estoy en cosas de negocios.

-importante subestimación. Ino era un artista. Aunque Sakura sospechaba que sabía más sobre negocios de lo que aparentaba, pero lo ignoró porque le aburría.

Ino se acercó a donde se hallaba Sakura golpeando su sándwich.

Déjame hacer eso.- En un segundo tenía un sándwich limpio y dos vasos de leche en la mesa-. Ahora, dile todo a mamá.

Sakura masticaba con mal humor el sándwich.

Lo arruiné.

Ah. ¿Y eso sería?

Mi encuentro con Uchiha. Ni siquiera miró mi trabajo, sólo me dio una mirada y decidió que no lograría hacer el trabajo.

No puedo imaginar por qué pensaría eso- dijo Ino secamente-. Has hecho una imitación tan prominente de la abuela indigente de alguien, y eres tan maravillosamente…ondeante.- Miró la falda plisada de Sakura, luego bajó. Olfateó-. Y esos zapatos…

Sakura metió la pierna, rodó el tobillo anclado por una bomba de color beige moteado.

¿Qué pasa con mis zapatos?

Parece como si tus dedos del pie tuvieran tumores.- Ino miró los zapatos como si lo que tuviera fuese contagioso-. Son positivamente ortopédicos.

Sakura metió el ofendido calzado nuevo debajo de la silla.

Quiero ventilar y de todo lo que puedes hablar es de mi declaración de moda.

Ventilar es otra cosa, pero si esa es una declaración de moda, Sakura, yo soy agente de inversión.

Algo conservador quizás…

Hum.

Sakura fulminó con la mirada a su amiga.

El punto es que si me pongo la toga y un tutú, merezco una oportunidad de demostrar lo que puedo hacer. Pero no ser tratada como si fuera…

…¿La tía solterona de alguien intentando reincorporarse a la fuerza laboral después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial?- Ino sonrió, bebió un poco de leche.

Ino!

Bien.- Ino hizo un gesto con la mano como si espantara una mosca invisible-. Me callo, pero tú eres la que siempre habla de vestirse para el trabajo.

Y eso es exactamente lo que hago.- Sakura alisó un pliegue-. Luzco sensible, sana, y…

Esterilizada. La mirada de virgen restaurada, lo sé- resopló Ino con desdén-. Es una exageración, así de simple.

Exageración o no, es mi nuevo yo.

Ino rodó los ojos.

Me doy por vencida. Así que, vamos, dime que pasó.

Uchiha dice que busca la cadera, cosas de vanguardia, y que no cree que esa sea mi "escena". ¿Puedes creer eso?- Tomó un sorbo de leche, y lamió sus bigotes espumosos.

Ino repentinamente se quedó perpleja.

Sabes ese nombre realmente ha estado molestándome. Sé que es de alguna parte. Estoy segura de ello. Uchiha… Sasuke Uchiha…- Sus ojos se abrieron-. No. No puede ser. No ese Sasuke Uchiha. No aquí en Waveside.

Sakura, quien apenas empezó la discusión, no se sentía de humor para una de las divagaciones de Ino.

¿De qué estás hablando?

¿Qué aspecto tiene?

No me di cuenta- mintió.

Piensa. Es importante.

Sakura tomó el pepino en vinagre que Ino había puesto con su bocadillo, se quedó mirando la pared y trató de aparentar que recordar a Sasuke era todo un desafío.

Déjame ver…- Un suspiro femenino primitivo escapó antes de que consiguiera detenerlo, maldición si no la dejó un poco sin aliento, y más que un poco caliente bajo la seda de su manta-. Es una especia de mezcla entra Sam Worthington y Eric Dane. No más bien entre jason Momoa y Francis Cadieux.

¿Quién?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

Es una broma. Vete a google, mujer.

Lo haré. Ahora de vuelta a Sasuke.

Otro suspiro, esta vez más largo.

Caliente. Súper caliente. Uno de esos tipos con mentón cincelado, un pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda, que hace una grieta cuando sonríe. Alto. Grandes hombros.

Sakura se calentó por su tema. Podría ser beige, pero no era ciega.

Y diría que pectorales bajo el jersey de cachemir verde que llevaba puesto. Pelo negro grueso, liso con marcas de sol. Bastante largo, pero no de niña. Oh, y tiene una cicatriz pálida en su línea de la mandíbula. Justo aquí.- Se tocó el punto de su propia cara, a la izquierda, a medio camino entre la barbilla y la oreja. Dejó que su mano se mantuviera ahí.

Ino le dirigió una mirada especulativa.

¿Estás segura de que no conseguiste su número de zapatos?

Sakura retiró la mano, tomó otro bocado de su sándwich.

No iba a añadir que su estómago hizo importantes piruetas a primera vista del hombre o que asustó a la virgen en ella. Una mirada y había pensado en sábanas arrugadas y sexo… y más sexo. Debía mantener eso para sí misma. Las mujeres sensatas no piensan de esa manera. Al menos no lo creía, no habiendo pasado el sentido común 101 veces.

Y sus ojos, ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Sakura se encogió de hombros, a continuación miró su sándwich estudiándolo.

Algo como esto.

¿Tenía los ojos como aceitunas?- Hizo eco Ino, atrapada en un momento rubio.

Sakura se echó a reír.

Eran negros, Ino. O azabaches. Algo por el estilo.- En realidad eran del color del carbón con un toque de brillo. Eran hermosos ojos, llenos de preguntas y promesas. Y humor, supuso. Su pecho como que medio cedió. ¿había algo mejor que el sexo caliente y la risa? No lo creía.

Entonces es él. Tiene que serlo.- La voz de Ino se levantó en emoción.

¿Quién? ¿De qué estás hablando? Estoy en una seria ventilación aquí y…

Tu ventilación puede esperar.- Ino saltó de su silla y salió corriendo de la habitación. Estaba de vuelta en segundos-. Mira esto. ¿Es este a quien conociste hoy?- Pasó una revista a la mano de Sakura, una de esas cosas de entretenimiento semanal. La parte superior de la página se titulaba: "¿RETORNO? ESPEREMOS QUE SÍ" Bajo eso se apreciaba una imagen de un hombre con un esmoquin en alguna alfombra roja que podría ser en Los Ángeles, la belleza necesaria colgando de su brazo.

Sakura miró aún más. Sin duda era él, pero ¿Quién era?

Bueno, me rindo.- Le entregó la revista nuevamente a Ino.

Ese…- Ino apuñalo la página con una uña roma-. Es Sasuke Uchiha, de vida y amor. Lo mataron hace tres, o tal vez hace cuatro años. Después de que desapareció.

¿ves las telenovelas?- Sakura estaba fascinada con las telenovelas, pero con su horario de trabajo, nunca se dio el lujo de conectar con la línea de las historias, así que en vez de frustrarse a sí misma, las dejó solas.

Lo hice, cuando estaba en la escuela de arte.- Tocó la imagen de Sasuke-. Me comí mi almuerzo viendo este chico hacer el amor a mujeres por dos años.- se echó a reír-. Y por lo tanto que he leído sobre él, estaba tan ocupado con el sexo femenino fuera de la pantalla como dentro. Los tabloides lo aman. De hecho ganó un concurso en el que enjabonaban a las estrellas y tenía mejor y más grande pe…

- Detente. No quiero saber- Grazno Sakura. No iba a hablar de negocios como el tamaño de su pene. No lo haría. Pero sus pantalones mantenían su promesa.

Pectorales, -Sakura, iba a decir pectorales.

Lo sabía.- Sakura se puso muy roja mientras Ino sacudió la cabeza.

Aunque hubo rumores…

Sakura la miró, pero su estómago dio una voltereta traidora. Se había vinculado a Uchiha como una mujer imán, pero no tenía en cuenta el estado playboy. No era de extrañar que se ahogara en sus propias hormonas al poner sus ojos en él. Estaba programada para caer por ese tipo de chicos.

¿Escenario típico? Una mirada y su cerebro en corto circuito, dejándola muda como un martillo no tripulado.

¡Pero no esta vez! Sus entrañas, o lo que sea que provocaba el problema ahí abajo, se vieron seriamente ceñidas. De ninguna forma iba a caminar penosamente el camino amarillo con otro chico cuya única credencial importante la ganara en el dormitorio.

No puedo creer que esté en Waveside.- Los ojos azules de Tracy se abrieron en un shock retardado-. Y en realidad hablé con él cuando concerté la cita.- Se veía como si fuera a desmayarse, pero se recuperó para disparar a Sakura una irada acelerada-. ¿Y dices que lo arruinaste?

Así dice el hombre.- Estaba loca otra vez-. Pero digo, tal vez no.- Se levantó de la mesa, colocó los platos en el fregadero, y apoyó la espalda contra el mostrador-. Me forcé a una cita más.- Puso su boca en una línea recta-. Le dije que me gustaría volver en dos días. Y cuando entre a su oficina, tengo la intención de hacerlo volar fuera de sus zapatillas.

La expresión de Ino se volvió esperanzadora.

¿Te vas de compras?

No.- Obtendría la cuenta, pero la obtendría a su manera. Se subió los calcetines mentales. Las amazonas en beige. Eso es lo que era. Todos los negocios. Todo el tiempo. Además, no quería ir a la cama con –Sasuke Uchiha… Sus pensamientos se deslizaron fuera de los carriles. Estaba de nuevo en esas sábanas arrugadas… Sacudió los planos. Quería la cuenta de Cine Neo. No necesitaba brillar en estilo para ello, sino su cerebro y talento.

Y posiblemente una cosa más.

La esperanza en los ojos de Ino se desvaneció.

Pero tienes unas ideas geniales, ¿no?

La valentía de Sakura se marchito hasta volverse tamaño pepinillo.

Ni una


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Naruto Uzumaki entró en la oficina de Sasuke, los dos hombres hicieron la cosa del abrazo, brazos rápidos, varonil palmada en la espalda.

Me alegro de verte, Naruto- dijo Sasuke-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Más de un año.- Naruto dejó caer su maleta y tomó la silla que le ofrecieron, estiró las piernas frente a él.

Podrías haber venido a L.A

Pensé que debería tener una visión de primera mano de lo que estamos intentando hacer aquí. Hace el trabajo más fácil.

Sasuke se sentó en su silla.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo te trata la empresa de relaciones públicas en estos días?- Contempló a su amigo, levantó una ceja y sonrió-. A juzgar por el Armani en tu espalda, supongo bastante bien.

Supones bien.

Mejor que representando a un renuente actor de jabón, ¿eh?

Naruto rió.

Demasiado. Y no tengo que usar una picana y el látigo para obtener que el tipo firme un contrato por el cual la mayoría de los actores matarían.

No era para mí

Sí, lo sé. Pero tuvimos algunos buenos momentos.

Lo mejor.

La mejor comida, el mejor vino, las mejores mujeres.

Amen.- Sasuke levantó la taza de café, no tenía corazón para decirle a su amigo que no extrañaba nada de eso. Bueno, tal vez a las mujeres, pero había un montón de ellas, y gran cantidad de sexo rápido, si un hombre lo buscara. Cosa que no era así. Él había estado haciendo lo de monje demasiado tiempo. Obviamente un gran error, ya que no dejó de pensar en sexo desde que Sakura Haruno salió de su oficina hace dos días. Infiernos, la mujer se veía tan malditamente apretada con ese culo al aire y adecuada, se podría pensar que era virgen. ¿Lo sería? No podía serlo. ¿Inexperta? Podría ser. Su mente se disparó a una inmaculada cama, lisas sábanas blancas, Sakura, con las rodillas juntas, con los brazos cubriendo sus pechos, dándole un sensual Me-atrevo-a-sonreír. Demonios, estaba duro sólo de pensar en la difusión de sus rodillas, pasando una mano hasta…

¿Itachi está aquí?- Preguntó Naruto.

La pregunta volvió su atención hacia los negocios. Se removió en su silla.

No, está en Chicago cosquilleando su vientre de cerdo.- Itachi era el hermano de Sasuke. Era su financiación en el negocio del dinero. Sasuke le debía. A lo grande.

Naruto sonrió.

Aún es el fabricante según el acuerdo. ¿no?

Así es. Todavía lo es.- Y aun persiguiendo cada uno de mis pasos. Debido a que Itachi tuvo un precio. A cambio de su dinero en efectivo, había tomado la posición accionaria mayoritaria y se mantendría hasta que el Cine Neo hiciera lo suficiente para que Sasuke logre comprarlo. Sasuke tenía la intención de hacerlo tan pronto sea posible.

Lo has logrado hasta aquí sin mis tarifas de las grandes ciudades, Sasuke. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Ningún talento local?

Sasuke tuvo una fugaz imagen de una mujer en tela de la tienda. Tobillos delgados, suave piel.

No es lo suficientemente bueno.- Puso su café a un lado y trajo la imagen de regreso. Sakura no funcionaría, ya sea por negocios o por placer. Bueno, quizás placer.

Naruto se enderezó en la silla.

Entonces lo haremos. Hablemos del Cine. ¿Con qué estás abriendo?

No amigos en absoluto con ese nuevo tipo…Kiba algo.

Inuzuka. Kiba Inuzuka. Y si, es tan divertida como el rumor dice que es. No podría tener una mejor revelación.

¡Muy Bien!- Naruto sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo-. Por lo tanto, vamos a escucharlo. ¿Qué estás buscando?

Sasuke se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y comenzó a hablar, mientras que Naruto escuchó, preguntó y apuntó una nota ocasional. Sasuke se sentía mejor, su culpabilidad sobre la cancelación de su cita con Sakura disipada con cada pregunta de Naruto. Por primera vez en semanas dejó de preocuparse por su noche de apertura.

Estaba haciendo la cosa correcta aquí. Y con suerte, nunca volvería a ver a la mujer Haruno de nuevo.

Sakura se quedó en las puertas del teatro, paralizada. Decir que estaba tensa sería la madre de todas las subestimaciones.

Venta de alta presión era una cosa, pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer la categorizaba como venta forzosa. Trató con las puertas, desbloqueadas justo como lo habían estado hace dos días. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

En el interior del vestíbulo, oyó las voces de los hombres, en el fondo, ruido y demasiado silencio para escuchar con claridad. Tomando otro segundo para recobrar la compostura, se marchó a la oficina de Uchiha, un buque de guerra en una misión, blindado en lana gris plomo, camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello y prácticos zapatos de salón. Bajo el collar de su cuello con el dedo índice y llamó a la puerta entreabierta a la oficina de Sasuke. Con un ligero empujón abrió sus puertas lo suficientemente amplias como para mostrar a dos hombres sentados en el escritorio.

Los pies de Sasuke se hallaban apoyados en un extremo, los del otro hombre en el otro lado. Ambos conjuntos de pies tocaron el suelo al mismo tiempo. El desconocido se puso de pie y Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto. Tuvo un momento de satisfacción por la culpa en su rostro. Tenía el aspecto de un ex convicto que había visto a su oficial de libertad condicional en una venta ilegal de armas.

¿Estoy muy temprano?- preguntó Sakura. Dirigió su pregunta a Sasuke y le disparo una amistosa, mirada inocente al otro hombre en la habitación. Esperaba que pareciera ingenua, pero lo dudaba. Era la peor jugadora de póker del mundo.

Llamé- dijo Sasuke sin rodeos-, cancelando la cita.

¿Lo hiciste?- Abrió los ojos, solo un poco.

Lo hice- Repitió con una expresión de lee-mis-labios en su rostro-. Dejé el mensaje con tu asistente ¿Ino?

Eso lo explica, entonces- Dijo Sakura, entrando en la oficina como si perteneciera allí-. En primer lugar, Ino no es mi asistente. Es mi compañera de piso. Una artista, verdaderamente. Una buena. Únicamente contesta el teléfono de vez en cuando, cuando estoy fuera… si le da la gana. En esta ocasión, por supuesto, se le olvidó darme el mensaje.- Se detuvo, tanto en su balbuceo y la mentira blanca, y se aclaró la garganta- Había captado el mensaje, y decidió ignorarlo. Alisó una de sus solapas de lana gris, pero no se movió para irse-. Es una pena.

Sí.- Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon-. Puedo ver que realmente estás desconcertada por ello.

Se concentró en él.

Le dije que estaría de vuelta en dos días. Sr Sasuke, y aquí me ve. Generalmente hago lo que digo que haré. Por supuesto, si efectivamente quiere que me vaya…- Contuvo la respiración.

Se miraron el uno al otro, dos gatos en una cerca estrecha.

¿Alguien quiere presentarnos?- dijo el otro hombre, con una expresión burlona y divertida.

No tiene sentido. La señorita no se quedará- Dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se giró hacia el otro hombre.

Sakura Haruno, Sakura Ink.

Le tomó la mano.

Naruto Uzumaki, de Uzumaki Groups. Es un placer.

El espíritu de Sakura se marchitó.

He oído hablar de su empresa, Sr. Uzumaki.- Uzumaki Groups era una de las empresas más nombradas de relaciones públicas en L.A. No le tomó un miembro de mensa averiguar lo que hacía en la oficina de Sasuke. Pero no quería renunciar ahora. El problema era que no sabía dónde ir desde aquí-. Hace un trabajo fabuloso.

¿Y eso es tuyo? –Él asintió con la cabeza a su cartera abultada.

Ella asintió de vuelta.

Me gustaría verlo.

Naruto- el tono de Sasuke era bajo y letal.

Sakura no perdió el ritmo, a pesar de que sospechaba que el pulido Naruto Uzumaki esperaba que cayera de bruces.

Y me gustaría mostrárselo.- Miró a Sasuke. Se veía estruendoso. Dejó caer su cartera sobre el escritorio y comenzó a descomprimirlo-. Tengo algunas ideas para el Cine Neo y…

¿Señorita Haruno?- Sasuke puso una mano sobre las de ella, terminando efectivamente con la descompresión.

Lo miró, inexplicablemente nerviosa por el deslizamiento de su mano tibia sobre sus nudillos.

Sí- dijo con voz ronca, desesperada por buscar seguridad, pero sólo consiguió la parte desesperada.

Cal miró como si estuviera a punto de perder algunas palabras, tomó respiración ruidosa, y dejó su mano sobre la de ella para quedarse.

Tienes veinte minutos- Dijo, y después hizo un gesto a Naruto Uzumaki con un saliente de la barbilla-. Y se lo debes a él. Mejor dale las gracias ahora, porque luego de que salgas vas a tener un desafortunado accidente.

Naruto se rió y le ofreció una silla.

Sakura, toma asiento. Vamos a hacer que el gran chico se retuerza.

Una hora más tarde Sasuke salió con Sakura fuera de su oficina y de la puerta principal del teatro a la calle. El sol golpeó sus ojos con un deslumbrante brillo, pero apenas había parpadeado antes de que Sasuke tuviera la puerta cerrada detrás de ella.

Cuando llegó a su envejecido Omega, se dejó caer con la lentitud de un centenario de tranquilizantes, su mente alternando entre zumbando y pizcando. Se apartó un rizo errante detrás de la oreja.

Lo había arruinado.

Dio su mejor golpe y tuvo el mayor fallo de encendido en su brillante corta carrera. Suspiró. Sakura Ink estaba de vuelta a la promoción de tiendas de rosquillas y neumáticos.

Naruto era bastante agradable, ¿pero Uchiha? No dijo una palabra durante toda la presentación. Se sentó y frunció el ceño como un viejo alce con un casco de piedra. Sin una pregunta, sin un asentimiento, ni una señal de que ella había hecho algo en absoluto.

Habría exhalado si sus pulmones no estuvieran llenos de plomo. Aun así, no entendía si se sentía enojada o triste.

Atribuyó el sentimiento a la decepción, se metió en su auto y lo puso en marcha. Necesitaba un bollo de crema bañado en chocolate, y rápido.

Al diablo con Sasuke Uchiha y su precioso Cine Neo.

Tienes que ir con ella, Sasuke. Eso fue una gran cosa.- Naruto se sirvió un vaso de agua y volvió a su silla.

No lo sé.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza, aún dudoso.

¿por qué demonios no?

Dios, Naruto, viste la forma en que vestía.

Entonces desnúdala. Solías ser muy bueno en eso como recuerdo.

Divertido- Respondió secamente, sabiendo que pensó lo mismo a lo largo de la presentación de Sakura. _Quítatelo, Sakura, quítatelo todo_.

Ella está en lo retro.- Naruto se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cuál es la gran cosa?

La cosa es que se parece a un oficial de la década de los años veinte del Ejército de Salvación.- Se puso de pie.- ¿Sus ideas para anuncios de radio, anuncios locales y comunicados de prensa? Genial, seguro,¿ pero la parte de las juntas con la gente de este proyecto? No puedo verlo.

Solo dile que cambie su imagen. Que consiga algo de ropa nueva.

¿Decirle a una mujer que usar? prefiero enfrentar un motín en la cárcel con una pistola de agua.

Llámala como quieras, pero bajo esa carpa que ella llama traje hay una maldita persona creativa.- Naruto se puso de pie-. Volveré al hotel. Llámame cuando decidas.- hizo una pausa-. Y recuerda… será mucho más barata que Uzumaki Groups.

Lo vio alejarse. ¡Dinero! Siempre se reducía a dinero.

Niveló sus hombres, se comprometió con lo equivalente a una hora caminando por una cama ardiente. Lo haría. Tomaría el consejo de Naruto, le diría a Haruno que se quite la ropa… cambie su estilo.

Sería sencillo, serio, y sobre todo, discreto con una D mayúscula. La llamaría mañana, para fijar una reunión.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

Levántate, Sakura. Es el teléfono. ¡Y es él!- gritó Ino como si estuviera tratando de arrojar sus palabras a la tercera planta en lugar de los dos metros que la separan de la cama de Sakura.

Sakura parpadeó, miró el teléfono en la mano de Ino, y luego lo agarró.

Hola.

¿Haruno?

Si.

Puedes pasarte por aquí en la tarde? ¿Alrededor de las tres?

Sakura se sentó y enrollo la correa de espagueti sedoso sobre su hombro.

Estaré allí- dijo con voz ronca, su voz cargada de sueño, su cerebro todavía no aceptaba que Uchiha estaba al teléfono.

¿Aún estás en la cama? –Preguntó, su tono una octava más bajo-. ¿Te he despertado?

Está bien. Yo, uh, me excedí un poco anoche.

Por algo pecaminoso, espero.- Ahí estaba otra vez, el borde de la ronquera en su voz.

La respiración de Sakura se volvió menos profunda. _No lo suficiente pecaminoso. No tan pecaminoso como podría ser. Contigo._

Hot-Dogs. Helado de chocolate. Y bebida energizante.

¿Esa es tu idea de excesivo?

No siempre. A veces es…- se detuvo, sin saber lo que iba a decir, pero seguirá que no era la nueva, y mejorada Sakura quien estaba a punto de decirlo.

No te detengas ahora. Tienes toda mi atención.

Bananas. Quiero decir Splits. Banana Splits. Realmente puedo ir a la ciudad por esos.

Ah.

Silencio. Uno de aquellos fuertemente vergonzosos.

Y por lo tanto… ¿debería llevar mi presentación?

¿perdón?

Mi presentación. ¿Debería llevarla conmigo?

No, sólo tráete a ti misma.- Lo escuchó exhalar-. Hoy en día eso es todo lo que puedo manejar. Nos vemos a las tres.- Colgó.

Sakura colgó el teléfono. Cuando su pecho se relajó, y su corazón encontró su patrón normal, sonrió con tanta fuerza que sus mejillas se hirieron.

Bueno…- Instó Ino con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Qué quería?

Se puso de rodillas y saltó sobre la cama.

Me quiere, Ino. Él desea verme.

Ino se golpeó a sí misma en el borde de la cama.

Malditos demonios. Conoceré a este tipo, sin embargo.

Sakura paró de rebotar.

Tengo que vestirme.- Saltó de la cama.

Tienes horas todavía.

Si, bueno, mí, uh, mi aspecto toma algo de planificación.

Hablando de su aspecto, como lo llamas…

No empieces.- Le arrojó una almohada.

El traje negro, al menos te queda bien- rogó Ino, defendiéndose de la almohada, y luego apretándola contra su pecho.

Sakura revolvió su armario.

La falda canela, creo. La de los pliegues.

Tienes aspecto de hipopótamo embarazado. Dulce.- Más ojos rodando.

Es de buen gusto y cómoda.- Y _suficiente armadura para detener a un hombre caliente a un kilómetro de distancia. _Ahora no era el momento de bajar la guardia y dejar a Sasuke Uchiha deslizarse, en sentido figurado o literal.

Ino levantó las manos.

Está bien, sé cuándo soy vencida. Usa todo lo que quieras, pero no pienses en arrastrar a mis nietos en tus rodillas, ya que no tienes los tuyos.- Salió enfadada, dejando a Sakura hacer la conexión entre las faldas plisadas y nietos.

En la ducha estaba excitada, y presumida. Posiblemente a Ino no le gustaba su nueva imagen, pero la había trabajado en Sasuke Uchiha. Había visto claramente que era la mejor persona para el trabajo, y no le importó un carajo cómo lucía.


End file.
